


Welcome to the Military

by Aotic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Slight Levi/Reader - Freeform, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aotic/pseuds/Aotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You remembered it so clearly, when it had all began…</p>
<p>It was raining, when you enlisted. The water droplets cascaded roughly upon the bickering line that formed in waiting. You had stood there, for almost an hour, oblivious and pure. A white rose, settled sweetly within a sea of red petals. You were not aware of the impending dangers that would surely befall you, as soon as you signed your name. You bit at your nails, a habit you had developed to cope with immense levels of anxiety. You were thinking, wondering. Was this what you wanted? Or, was this what was expected of you? You weren’t too sure anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Military

You remembered it so clearly, when it had all began.

…

It was raining, when you enlisted. The water droplets cascaded roughly upon the bickering line that formed in waiting. You had stood there, for almost an hour, oblivious and pure. A white rose, settled sweetly within a sea of red petals. You were not aware of the impending dangers that would surely befall you, as soon as you signed your name. You bit at your nails, a habit you had developed to cope with immense levels of anxiety. You were thinking, wondering. Was this what you wanted? Or, was this what was expected of you? You weren’t too sure anymore. Inhaling deeply, you ran your fingers throughout your drenched (hair colour) tresses, attempting to brush out the curled knots that formed. Looking distastefully toward your growing, (hair length) locks, you realised that you’d have to cut them off.

Puffing out your cheeks in a slight fit of exasperation, you took a step forward and slowly leaned around the person in front of you. You were three people away from the sign-up desk. Your heart skipped a beat. Tugging at your shirt, (which was clinging tightly to your body, no thanks to the rain) you attempted to organise yourself. You wanted to look somewhat presentable. First impressions were vital. You weren’t going to screw this up.  
Slowly but surely, you found yourself standing in front of the sign-up desk, waiting, to be ushered forward. You rocked impatiently on your heels, hands clasped tightly behind your back. 

Your eyes trailed to the man sitting behind the desk. He idly looked over papers, signed a few here and there, before piling them sloppily to the side. You raise an eyebrow at how unorganised he appeared. Grumbling inaudibly under his breath, the man lifted his head and spoke in a monotonous voice. “…Next.”

Stepping forward, you pushed back the stray hairs that stuck to your forehead. Grateful, that there was some coverage here from the rain. Smiling slightly, you bowed and introduced yourself.

Seemingly uninterested, the man shoved a few papers in your face, before also handing you a pen. “Fill out the required fields, and add any important information that we should know.”

Nodding your head, you hastily scribbled down the necessary details. However, you took a few moments when you came across a few short questions. You wanted to word your answers correctly.

You could sense the person standing behind you was slowly becoming impatient. You understood his frustration. You wanted to get this over and done with, probably just as much as he did. Yet, this was urgent. You weren’t going to half-ass your way throughout your military career.

The man behind you leant forward, and grunted in your ear. “Hurry it up, then.”

You ignored him, it was best not to provoke him and start a scene.

Obviously annoyed with your silence, the man let out a low string of curses, before lifting his leg and harshly kicking the back of your right knee.

Gasping in surprise, you jolted forward, your knee buckling under the pressure. Hands splayed in front of you, you landed roughly on the desk and knocked over the hastily stacked pile of papers. You watched, as the papers flittered from the dry wooden desk, toward the wet concrete ground.  
Snickers, sounded from behind you as you slowly pushed yourself upright. Turning, you glared at the man behind you. He merely shrugged, crossed his arms over his chest and smirked down at you.

Huffing indignantly, you turned to the sign-up man. His eyes were wide as he looked toward the mess you had accidently created. His ears were slowly becoming red and he began to sputter in utter rage.

“L-Look at what you’ve done!”

Sighing, you motioned to the man behind you. “It was his fault!

“No excuse! Hand me those sheets, you’re not allowed to enlist.”

Your eyes widened, “What? I didn’t do anything!”

“Don’t argue with me, you idiot-.”

The man’s insult was cut short, for he was grabbed roughly by the scruff of his neck. Before you were able to process what was happening, the man’s face was roughly shoved against the desk, his left cheek pressed harshly against the splintering wood.

“Oi. It’s your fault, for being so fucking unorganised.”

Allowing your gaze to wander, your eyes glided toward the face of a stout man. Black hair, parted perfectly. Eyes, emotionless and bored. You weren’t too sure of his name, but he appeared to be important.

The man, being pushed roughly against the desk let out a strangled cry. “S-Sorry, Corporal Rivaille!”

… Rivaille …

Rivaille sneered, before retracting his hand from his subordinate. Looking indifferently pass you, Rivaille gazed at the man who had pushed you.

“You, get to the back of the line.”

Silence.

“… Huh?”  
Rivaille glared darkly, “Did I fucking stutter? For your blatant idiocy, you will situate yourself toward the back of the line. I don’t want a moronic fool, enlisting if he can’t be patient.”

Thoroughly pissed, the man behind you gave you a disgruntled look before giving up his spot. You knew that if he still wanted to enlist, he was going to make your life a living hell.

Licking your dry lips, you turned toward the Corporal. Not too sure on what you should do.

Keeping his indifference, Rivaille snatched your enlisting papers from your hands. “Tch, it’s mainly your fault, you klutz.”

Did he just call you a…?

Flinching, you quickly bowed your head apologetically. “I-I’m sorry, sir!”

Ignoring you, Rivaille’s eyes scanned your papers. “What’s your name?” He demanded.

You were quick to respond, “(Last name) (First name).”

Scoffing, Rivaille thrust your enlisting papers to the man sitting at the desk. He gave you a once over, his eyes lingering briefly upon your face. Seemingly attempting to take in the details it possessed.

“You want to hope you don’t become my responsibility.” He spat, “You’re going to be a waste of my time.”

You were silent, unsure of what to say.

Rivaille kept his eyes trained on yours, and you were too scared to turn away. He held the air of authority, and you knew he was going to be your superior.

Without saying another word, the Corporal merely turned on his heels and stalked off. The clicking of his shoes, echoing throughout the space.

Your heart beat erratically, and you slowly turned to look at the man, to which held your enlisting papers. He stared grimly at you, before saying:

“Welcome to the military, bitch.”  
…

What had you gotten yourself into?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote a little while ago, but had yet to post it. I hope it was okay, please tell me if you find any spelling/grammar mistakes! Thanks for reading.


End file.
